Juliet's in the Closet?
by PsychLassieFan4Ever
Summary: SHASSIE bit of smut, from Juliet's POV (oops!)


**Warnings:** This is a Slash Shassie fic... And it has adult content ahead.

**A/N:** In my _**Maroon5d**_ fic I have Juliet asking Lassiter questions and being curious about his relationship with Shawn. I wanted to include a bit where she walked in on them together to satisfy her curiosity, but I already wrote that Henry had walked in on them. I also know that if Juliet could have avoided being in the awkward situation she found herself in, she would have. She really doesn't want to invade her partner's personal life. But as Maggie Lawson said once in an interview about a certain bubble bath episode: "You can't unsee or unlearn what you see and learn."

No spoilers to any episodes, besides my note above. Just a bit of Shassie smut that distracted me from the next chapter of _**Maroon5d**_.

* * *

Juliet O'Hara should have done something; made a noise, an excuse for why she was in their house, something. Instead, she panicked and shut herself in their closet. A closet that didn't have a solid door, but louvered slats that allowed her to see into the bedroom. She should have made herself look away, but the soft and intimate sounds being made by the two men she knew so well drew her in.

She had seen the two of them hold hands and kiss before, but Carlton always kept their displays of affection professional at the station. If Juliet was honest to herself, she'd admit that she had thought about and fantasized about what the two men were like behind their closed door. So now that she was stuck in their closet and they were in their bedroom making their private noises and doing their private things, she couldn't help but watch.

She was completely entranced by how the two men moved together, perfectly in sync. The dance she watched them perform as they undressed each other was the total opposite to how they behaved together at the station. Shawn was patient and calm; the noises he made against Carlton's lips were soft and encouraging. Carlton's movements were aggressive and hungry. He growled and grunted in between calling out his boyfriend's name.

Juliet was surprised when Shawn had Carlton leave on his holster with the gun still secured. She also blushed because she had, on more than one occasion, thought about having her dates do the same thing. She was totally on board with Shawn's breathy statement.

"Leave it on. It's incredibly sexy."

Carlton growled and let Shawn pull his shirt off through the rig's straps. Her eyes traveled and appreciated both of their naked bodies as they held onto and ground into each other. They were both very attractive and a fleeting pang of jealousy sparked through her to know that neither of those hot bodies would ever be held so close to hers. Juliet blushed when her partner pushed Shawn down onto their bed and then dropped to his knees. It was one thing to imagine the kinds of things that happened between them, but seeing Carlton on his knees with Shawn's erection in his mouth was a totally different thing.

She watched Carlton stroke and suck Shawn as Shawn moaned and gripped the hair on Carlton's head. Shawn's appreciative noises had her mentally taking notes for the next time she had a date go further than just dinner. Juliet was amazed at her partner's blow job skills. He was focused and intense; she was completely turned on.

Obviously, the two men had been together enough to have unspoken ways to communicate. Shawn had eased his grip on Carlton's hair and moved his hand to his shoulder. Just moments after Shawn's signal, Carlton reached into a drawer in the side table and pulled out three items. He opened a bottle and slicked his fingers. Juliet gasped, hopeful that it was silently enough to not be heard, when Carlton pressed a slicked finger into Shawn.

Carlton resumed sucking on Shawn. He stroked him with one hand as the fingers on the other pumped inside him. Once he had three fingers stretching Shawn, Juliet watched as Shawn came inside Carlton's mouth. It was beyond hot and she was amazed at how much it aroused her to watch him swallow and finish Shawn off.

Her vision blurred and she would later admit, only to herself, to having an orgasm of her own in their closet. She heard, rather than saw, the moment Carlton entered Shawn. Shawn mewled under the pressure and Carlton once again growled until he was fully seated inside Shawn. Juliet didn't think she'd ever be able to hear Carlton's growls without flashing back to this moment.

Shawn's breathing evened out and then he wrapped his legs around Carlton, his hands gripped the straps of his shoulder rig.

"Holy pineapples, Lassie. Yes. Oh my God."

"Shawn. You are so hot, baby. Oh God. Yes. I'm..."

Juliet felt hot and noticed sweat beading on her forehead as she watched and listened to the men make love. It was simultaneously the most erotic and lovely sight she'd ever witnessed between two people in love. She could nearly feel how much they loved each other. When Carlton came, she watched as his arms shook to hold himself up and off of Shawn and Shawn eased Carlton down to him to kiss him.

She heard Shawn hiss and Carlton rolled over to the side of the bed. His breathing was fast and erratic. When she looked back through the door slats, she was once again amazed by the couple; their bodies seemed to glow as the low light from an outside street lamp shone against the sweat on both of them. Shawn rolled and took the second condom that Carlton had left out and rolled it on himself. Juliet couldn't help but have serious respect for Shawn's stamina when she noticed he was once again fully hardened. She also mentally high-fived Carlton; he obviously knew how to rev up Shawn's engine enough to generate a second erection.

Never in her life would she have imagined what she was watching. In every scenario she had thought up about the two most important men in her life, she had always situated Shawn as the bottom. But now, she watched Shawn kiss her partner so deeply and lovingly as he pressed his fingers into Carlton. He didn't take as long a time to stretch and prepare his boyfriend as Carlton had taken with Shawn. And it wasn't long before Carlton was ready.

"Just fuck me, Shawn. Now."

Juliet smiled at the bluntness and forcefulness in her partner's words. Shawn slid between Carlton's legs and eased himself in. Once Carlton had adjusted to having Shawn's erection inside, he let out a long exhale of the breath had been holding. Shawn leaned in again to kiss him then slowly started pistoning in and out to a rhythm that had both men moaning and cursing and Juliet's heart was pounding. She nearly cried out at the same time Shawn had when he came for the second time. She watched as Carlton came shortly afterwards, it seemed just from watching Shawn's face as he released.

Juliet watched the men stretch out across the bed and take a moment before the sat up. They took turns in the bathroom to discard of condoms and cleaning themselves off. It wasn't until they climbed under the sheets that she realized she had to find a way out of their closet and out of the house. She couldn't stay all night as they slept.

Miraculously, Shawn came to her rescue when he threw their sheet off his body and stated that it was way too hot in the room.

"I'm thinking I need to rinse off with a cool shower, Lassie. You?"

Juliet's head nodded in agreement and she hoped Carlton took up Shawn's offer.

"It is hot in here. I think that is a great idea."

Both men rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She heard water and decided to wait just one more moment to make sure they were both in the shower before she made her escape.

Juliet had a hand on the closet door knob and her other held the gift she had originally planned to leave them this evening. As she crept out of the closet, the bathroom door opened and Shawn stepped out. Their eyes met, Juliet blushed and thrust the wrapped package to him.

"Jules. What are you?" Shawn whispered at her. "Did you?" He looked down at himself and realized he was still quite naked in the bathroom doorway. He tried to use his hands to cover up what he could.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to surprise you with the gift. Happy Anniversary."

"Um, thanks, Jules." He kept his voice lowered. "You should probably go. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah. And, Shawn? I really am so sorry to have intruded. Tell him that for me before we meet up? Call me with the when and where."

She turned to leave and heard Carlton shout over the shower noise.

"Shawn, this was your idea. Are you coming back?"

She made it to the end of the hall before Shawn answered.

"Yeah, I'm coming. By the way, Jules got us an Anniversary gift."

Juliet ran the rest of her way out of the house and locked their front door with the key Carlton would most likely take back from her in the morning.

* * *

**THE END**? (Should I write about the next day or maybe have the guys get payback? Review/Comment and let me know.)


End file.
